


Potsticker`s Pain

by Mmjohns



Series: Non-cannon Relationship shorts [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Kalex, Kalex- Non Romantic, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Alex Loved potstickers, she loved Kara more. now she has neither.  check the tags peoples





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning 
> 
> Major Character Death (Kara) Angst
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Warning
> 
>  
> 
> warning
> 
>  
> 
> warning

Alex loves potstickers; Kara described them perfectly when she said they were like tiny little dumplings of goodness. The only issue was Alex never got to eat any.

 

Apparently, potstickers were very similar to a type of dumpling they had back on Krypton, and ever since Kara had first tried one, she had been hooked. Like an alien food seeking missile whenever they were nearby, she honed in on them with laser focus. It didn't matter how many she ordered Kara always managed to eat them all and so Alex ended up wishing she could just eat her own damned potstickers for once.

 

She regrets that more than anything in the world.

 

She watches as Kara sits in the pod before her, her eyes closed, her face serene, a veil of white draped over her stitched with the emblem of the House of El. She looks to those around her and sees the devastation, all those whose lives Kara had touched having shown up to see her off, nearly the entirety of the DEO standing tears in their eyes.

Alex manages to pull herself together as she steps toward the pod for the final time then in the flawless Kryptonian she had hoped to never use she says "Kara of the house of El, last survivor of Krypton; on this day we return you to Rao, from whence all come, may you rejoin his eternal light" and then the pod`s thrusters engage as Kara rockets off toward space, headed towards her final home in the sky, leaving those who loved her behind.

Alex never touches a potsticker again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts appreciated


End file.
